Back to School
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: A collection of 30 Drabbles for Hogwarts Online Back to School event. Rating and warning vary per chapter.
1. Receiving Hogwarts Letter

**A/N (about the collection): This is a collection of standalone drabbles for** _ **Hogwrats Online September Event: Back to School**_ **. It will be compiled of 30 fics from all different walks of the Harry Potter life.**

 **A/N (about this chapter): This plot line has actually been Head!Canon for me for quite a while and now I have extra excuses to use it. I feel I kept Dudley in character especially since his fear of Magic would be justified. Anyway, hope it is enjoyable.**

…

 **Characters: Dudley Dursley and Derek Dursley (OC)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rating: K**

 **Warnings: NONE**

…

Dudley watched as a dusty brown owl with piercing Yellow eyes flew towards his driveway. He ducked as it swooped down and left a neat rectangle on his front porch. Dudley gulped unable to avert his eyes from the owl as a scar on his lower back burnt.

Once the owl had completely flown into the blazing sun, Dudley marched up his driveway and snatched up the letter. When he smoothed out the crumpled parchment he was not the least bit surprised to reveal the wax seal of Hogwarts.

Instinctively, Dudley started crushing the letter in his hand, but then a flashback of owls clouded his mind. This had happened before, the crushing of letters, the swooping of owls and the final acceptance.

Dudley could feel the colour drain from his face at the thought of those birds swooping into his house or even a giant breaking in his door; he would have to tolerate this. He walked inside tentatively, hoping his son would choose to ignore this letter, and found his son playing video games on the lounge room floor.

"Derek," Dudley coughed making his son look up with an almost annoyance at being interrupted. "A letter came for you today, a letter from a very important school." The words felt sticky on Dudley's tongue as if he had eaten a spoonful of peanut butter.

"A school?" Derek asked with a frown pressing his eyebrows together. Dudley couldn't say it again and shoved the letter at his son; Derek turned it over in his hands a few times before opening it in a rush.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he asked perplexed at the letter. Dudley took a seat before he fell over as the wind left him. Derek looked over at him but words were still failing to make themselves into sentences for Dudley.

"Is this a joke?" Derek asked and suddenly Dudley could feel a laugh bubbling deep in his chest and blurt out across his lips.

"No son," he gasped, Derek just stared at him bewildered unsure if he should trust his father. Once Dudley had composed himself he looked directly at Derek.

"Hogwarts is a real school, with real witches and wizards, and they have asked you to join them," Dudley said as his stomach churned with bile.

"Why?" Derek asked sitting back on the floor.

"Because you are smart, and a lot different to your old man," Dudley said. "Plus your uncle Harry is a Wizard, which probably helped matters." The weight of his best kept secret poured off him like a wave. He watched Derek's careful reaction go from interested to surprise to an ear to ear grin.

"So he can help me shop for these things?" Derek asked gesturing to the contents and standing up excitedly.

"If you would like to go to this school, then I am sure Harry can be persuaded," Dudley said softly.

"Of course I want to go!"

… **..**

 **For Hogwarts Online September Event: Back to School – #1 Receiving Hogwarts Letter**

 **For 2015 Goals and Resolution Challenge – Dudley has a child which turns out to be a Muggle born witch/wizard**

 **For Year Long Scavenger Hunt – #58 Boys Only: Write a story about only Male characters.**

 **For Head!Canon Bootcamp - #3 Hogwarts**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Dawn of a New Age**


	2. Being on the Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Hmm, well this story is just a short look into life on the train in Lily's sixth year at school. I tried to focus a bit more on Marlene and Alice because they need more love. I am not sure I like the ending, but it was the best I could do. Enjoy chapter two of Back to School.**

… **..**

 **Characters: Lily Evans, Alice and Marlene**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rating: K**

 **Warnings: NONE**

…

Lily hated being hot which ultimately meant she hated summer. She had chosen foolishly to wear jeans to kings cross, which was causing to lay, very un-lady like across the compartment seat.

"You should try sitting up," Alice whined pushing Lily's feet onto the floor.

"Easy for you to say, you wore a skirt, you aren't dying," Lily groaned sitting up leaning her face against the cool leather of the seat.

"Oh no," Marlene exclaimed coming into the compartment. "Is Lily going to be okay?" she added dramatically making Lily kick her playfully as she walked in.

"The train will cool down once we get going," Alice said soothingly, Lily sighed loudly when she looked at the clock that was showing only ten forty five.

"That is not soon enough," she groaned.

"Hey, there's Severus," Marlene said looking out the window. "Do you think he will actually ask you this year?" she asked once Severus was out of sight.

"No," Lily snapped. "He will flirt and shyly send hints but not ask, because he is spineless," she added angrily.

"Wow, you are angry when you are hot," Alice laughed.

"It's just when I am with Severus I feel like I'm some kind of Frankenstein, waiting for a shock to bring me back to life," Lily sighed. "But I don't want to spend my time waiting for lightening to strike."

"That was particularly insightful," Marlene said crossing her eyebrows in concern.

"Well I have waited long enough," Lily sighed feeling claustrophobic in the small warm compartment.

"I bet one sickle that James asks you out before we even reach Hogwarts," Alice exclaimed.

"I bet two sickles he does it twice before we get there," Marlene added excitedly.

"I am going to try and get some air," Lily said angrily standing up and leaving the girls alone in the compartment.

"I think she should just accept her feelings for James," Marlene whispered in case Lily was still close by.

"I think she is barking up the wrong tree," Alice said absently having caught a glimpse of someone else.

"If she crushed on Sirius you would kill her," Marlene laughed.

"I would be mad, but who could resist such a gorgeous emerald eye beauty," Alice sighed watching as Sirius ran onto the train with his friends.

"With you crushing on Sirius and Lily being melodramatic this is going to be a long trip," Marlene groaned as the train started its Journey to Hogwarts.

… **.**

 **For Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge – #57 Girls Only – Write a story about only female characters**

 **For Hogwarts Online September Event: Back to School – #2 Being on the Hogwarts Express**

 **For Mega Song Lyrics Challenge – #19 I feel like I'm some kind of Frankenstein, waiting for a shock to bring me back to life. But I don't want to spend my time waiting for lightening to strike." Jeremy Messersmith, A boy, a Girl and a Gravyard**

 **For 170 Prompts Challenge – List #4: #10 Sickle**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #6: #3 Emerald**

 **For If You dare Challenge – Frankenstein**

 **For Marauders Challenge – Vague: #25 Travel**

 **For Favourite Era Boot camp – Marauders: #8 Window**


	3. Meeting Friends at King's Cross

**A/N: I don't think Peter gets enough love. I also hate reading stories where even in school Peter is deceitful and shy and his friends just tolerate him which cannot be how his friends acted! Anyway I hope you enjoy this instalment of Back To School!**

…

 **Characters: The Marauders**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rating: K**

 **Warnings: NONE**

…

 **Ten thirty eight**

Peter could feel the fear rush through him as he watched the clock tower tick closer and closer to eleven. His bags were on the train, but he refused to make that final movement himself. He was waiting, as patiently as he could for his friends.

 **Ten forty two**

What if they did not come? What if it got to eleven and he just had to go on the train by himself? He would have a horrible year alone. He would suffer ridicule every day without James there to defend him. He would be pranked endlessly without Sirius there to counter the attacks. Ultimately he would fail miserably without Remus to tutor him. Life at Hogwarts would be awful if they didn't show up.

 **Ten fifty one**

If he really thought hard he could find some good traits about himself. He was after all a fly on the wall, knew how to be involved in a conversation without actually getting an invite. He knew every nook and cranny of Hogwarts most of which he found without the help of his friends. Surely if he tried he could change his looks and be almost handsome. Maybe he could possibly be okay without his friends.

 **Ten fifty five**

Suddenly his hand was taken and he was running along the platform behind Sirius who was grinning wildly.

"Wormtail," he yelled dodging late comers on the platform. "We have been looking everywhere for you." Peter felt his spirits lift instantly at that.

"I was waiting for you," he yelled over the sound of the final screeching whistle of the train.

"I will remember that next time," Sirius said jumping onto the train with Peter right behind him. He joined his friends in the compartment with a warm welcome.

"We were starting to get worried you weren't coming this year," James said clapping peter on the back.

"Then we looked out and you were standing there," Sirius laughed pointing to where Peter was.

"Good thing Sirius can run at break neck speeds," Remus said sarcastically.

"I didn't see you going to rescue our friend," Sirius snapped. A game of banter had started; Peter leant back in his seat and grinned from ear to ear. He was going back to Hogwarts, his friends were here and everything was as it should be.

… **.**

 **For Hogwarts Online September Event: Back to School – #3 Meeting a Friend at king's Cross Station**

 **For Marauders Challenge – Vague: #1 Clock Tower**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #5: #4 Friendship**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Panic Station**

 **For Favourite Era Bootcamp: Marauders – #6 Train Station**


	4. Being Sorted

**A/N: I found out recently about Hatstall and it was soo fascinating. Also Minerva needs more stories about her, she is awesome. The Sorting Hat also needs some loving.**

…

 **Characters: Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger and The Sorting Hat**

 **Genre: General (two separate accounts of sorting ceremony)**

 **Rating: K**

 **Warnings: NONE**

…

1947

"Minerva McGonagall," the professor yelled to the scared first years. Minerva took a sharp intake of breath before regaining control.

 _I will have to do it at some point_ , she thought as she walked quickly and purposefully toward the chair. She sat quickly on the chair and took a moment to straighten out her skirt.

"Are you ready?" the professor chuckled after being interrupted in order for the skirt smoothing to take place. Minerva nodded and waited patiently until she felt the thump of the hat fall onto her head. It was silent for a few moments before a low hum buzzed in her ears.

"What a curious head I have been placed upon. I can hear the clicking and clacking of wheels desperately taking in every detail of the castle. I can feel the embarrassment of people watching you while a dirty old hat talks to you," the hat chuckled making Minerva sharply inhale.

Well you are not exactly clean," she thought gruffly making the hat chuckle louder.

"You are a brave one Minerva, I could always place you in Gryffindor, but I feel your talent would be greatly lost," the hat laughed. It clicked idly in the back of Minerva's head making her grow more impatient by the second. "Your thirst for knowledge is powerful and unique; I have never sat upon a head so conflicted." The sorting hat hummed softly, tickling Minerva's brain.

"Will you just make a decision?" Minerva snapped at the Hat.

"Ah, you are very brave to upset the hat who is willing to build you a future of greatness," the hat chuckled, but he had made his decision.

"Gryffindor."

…

1991

"Hermione Granger," Minerva called across to the scared first years. Hermione squeaked in response and shakily climbed the stairs sitting on the stool. It was quiet for some time and Hermione was already convincing herself that this was in fact a dream.

"Well, well, well," the hat chuckled making Hermione jump. "It has been almost fifty years since I have encountered such a conflicted mind as yours." Hermione could feel herself shaking with each word.

"You are so eager to learn, so inquisitive. And yet," he added making Hermione sigh impatiently. "You clutch on to brevity the rest of your family seem to lack." Hermione smiled at this thought. "A muggle-born girl with wits and cunning, what a curious head to be placed upon, and yet you are just as curious as I am," the hat finished with a laugh.

"Gryffindor."

…

 **For Hogwarts Online September Event: Back to School - #4 Being Sorted**

 **For 170 Prompts Challenge – List #4: #3 Hatstall**

 **For 2015 New Year's Goals and Resolutions Challenge – Write a Riddle Era Fic**

 **For Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge – Write five era fics – Riddle**

 **For All Canon Bootcamp - #43 Maybe**


	5. Favourite House at Hogwarts

**A/N: I really like Andromeda and Ted; they never seem to get much love. This is set in their Fifth year as they are studying for their O. .**

…

 **Characters: Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: K(plus)**

 **Warnings: I guess you could say it mentions sex, but it is not graphic in anyway**

… **.**

Andromeda had just set up her telescope when she heard a shuffle of footsteps ascending the stairs. She sighed loudly and stopped pulling her books out of her bag.

"This spot is being used," she hissed angrily. The footsteps stopped and she waited a few moments hoping they would turn around.

"Dromeda," a soft echo called through the darkness. Andromeda's cheeks burnt a bight crimson as her hands instinctively went to her hair to fix any loose strands.

"Ted," she replied. She let out a breath she was not aware she was holding as she heard the footsteps come closer. At the top of the stairs stood Ted Tonks, a fifth year Hufflepuff who just happened to share Astronomy with Andromeda, among other things.

"Good spot," he panted heaving up the last of his gear. Andromeda just stared at Ted unable to form a sentence. "I was thinking of focusing my exam on Jupiter," Ted said setting up his telescope.

"I am doing Saturn," Andromeda said quickly snapping back to her process of setting up and lining her telescope right.

"Do you think we will actually get work done tonight?" Ted teased making Andromeda blush and turn away from him.

"If you want to," she giggled desperately trying to set up her work and failing she her thoughts and movements became muddled. Suddenly she could feel Ted next to her his hands brushed lightly along her arm before she turned to him, still smiling, still blushing.

"I think I am seeing a few clouds tonight," Ted mused. Andromeda looked out at the practically clear sky and sighed.

"Oh dear, tonight is just not a good night to study," she giggled turning back to Ted.

"I guess not," Ted said moving closer and pressing a soft kiss to Andromeda's lips.

….

"We have to actually do our exam tomorrow," Andromeda said as she descended the stairs with Ted lugging his equipment beside her.

"I know," Ted said sadly. "I do actually want to get into Astronomy next year," he added with a sigh.

"Do you even know what you want to do when you finish?" Andromeda asked. The end of the stairs was coming quickly and she didn't much like the idea of parting just yet, so she started to dawdle.

"No, but you will be in Astronomy next year. I don't need much more in the way of Motivation," Ted said stopping next to Andromeda and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise tomorrow I will actually do some work, and try with all my might to keep my hands off you," he whispered before jumping down the stairs and disappearing around the corner. Andromeda just watched him go before turning back and going to the top of the stairs. She desperately wanted to pass Astronomy, and knew Ted was not going to keep his word tomorrow night.

… **..**

 **For Hogwarts Online September Event: Back to School - #5 Favourite Class**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Choices**

 **For Mega Marauders Challenge – List #1 Vague: #7 Love**

 **For Favourite Era Bootcamp – Marauders - #37 Cloud**


End file.
